Paige past present and feuture
by totem
Summary: Find out what PAige's past has to do with the present and what her present has to do with her future. The youngest of the halliwells is going through a bad spot and has to explain it to sisters who no nothing about the past, the person that she once was,
1. chapter 1

PAIGE'S PAST PRESENT AND FUTURE  
  
"Paige can you cover the bar, please?" Piper asked as she made her way over to her, Paige looked over at the two couples sat next to her and sighed, "Oh I get it; just because I'm the only single one here I get penalized." Phoebe and Jason were sat practically on top of each other, making love sick eyes at each other in between kisses and Andy and Prue were sat next to them doing much the same. Paige didn't want to say anything but secretly she was relieved, she had already spent a good hour trying to come up with a reason why she had to leave the table, but Prue and Phoebe wouldn't have it, they didn't want to push her away. They tried to decouple themselves but they were now oblivious to the youngest.  
  
Paige stood up and headed over to the bar, things were pretty busy, so she got straight into it. As she started to serve the first customer she noticed Leo walk up to her and sit in front of her, "Dude...do you want to stay and talk to me?" Paige asked, handing a bottle of beer to a guy. Leo stepped in front of her, "Sorry...I come to see if Piper was able to take a break? But you can get me a beer!" he said with a charming smile, which Paige couldn't help but smile at, "Sure, leave me serving by myself." Leo took the bottle that she handed to him, "Weren't you out with Piper and Prue and Phoebe tonight?" "Yeah I was but..." she answered with a nod in the direction of the table she was sat at, Leo got the idea, "So you got roped into bar duty!" "Yeah, I think two of her guys went off, so me been single was automatically chosen."  
  
Just as she said that Piper walked over and kissed Leo, Paige frowned and served another person. Piper finally lent back to get some air, and as she did she turned to the bar, "I'm sorry about this Paige. I just don't have staff." Paige smiled, "Piper it's fine really, I'm actually glad, Phoebe and Prue were kind of getting to me." "What do you expect from them...Andy and Prue back together and Phoebe is in the same country let alone the same room as Jason?" Piper explained, "I'm happy for them, just awkward...kind of...I'm still kind of new at the sister stuff..." With that Paige saw another customer and put her hand up to indicate she'd only be a second, she turned back to Leo and Piper, "don't get me wrong I love you guys more than anything there are just these awkward moments that kind of...you have had years of practice, me it's like bang, I don't know what to do or say or...you get the picture." "Paige. Why didn't you say anything?" Piper asked, Paige handed the guy a beer and turned back to Piper, "No Piper, it's not like I feel out of place...I've been alone for...most of my life, it's all I really know. What I'm saying is, it's a big change, really I'm telling you why sometimes I freeze don't know what or how to react." Piper nodded, "Well just because you've only been my sister for a few months...I love you like any of them, and even more when you're on my side, so I figured do you think tonight you could stick up for me, because Prue really is going to be pissed?" Piper said with a concerned face, Paige smiled, "What have you done?" Piper looked at her hands and mumbled, "Set her leather jacket alight." "Sorry sis, no can do...I'm not standing up to Prue, she really scares me" Piper smiled, "Trust me, she scares all of us." Paige looked across the room to them, "Tell you what I can do..." she looked at Piper, "I can stick around here and close up, and I'll work for the rest of the night, you can join them at the table of love!" she said rolling her eyes at the last part. Piper let go of Leo's hand, "Are you serious?" Piper asked, Paige nodded, "Sure I am you and Leo have little time together, don't want to disappoint him, I have know one to disappoint, you know that!" She joked and lent forward "...anything for my sister." She finished, Piper lent over the bar and pulled her into a hug, "Thanks sis." Piper now had the biggest smile on her face, she turned and kissed Leo, then Leo looked at a smiling Paige, "big enough break for her to take?" she asked, "Thanks Paige" Leo said, "That's great, you're the best." Paige smiled, "Not really it's starting to die down now...one condition though...none of you can do any work just be with your men and then you can head off home I'll shut up" Piper kissed Paige once again one the for head, "Thank you" "It's okay. Now go" Paige ordered with a smile, Leo and Piper headed over to the table and took a seat and Paige continued to serve the drinks.  
  
About an hour and a half later, Paige was stood behind the bar, a guy was sat in front of her downing shorts by the double, "Hay doll put us another one in there!" his deep voice ordered, Paige looked at his shaking hands, "Dude, I think you've had enough. I think maybe you should go home and get to bed." The guy looked up at Paige, "I will...if you come with me!" he told her, Paige felt sick, "Look, go now...before I throw you out." The guy smiled, "What. You don't want me...you look up to it to me." He lent across the bar and stretched his hand out to touch Paige's arm but before he could make contact with her arm she reacted.  
  
Piper was sat in around the table, each couple deep in conversation with the other couples, but each sister in the arms of their men. It was then that Phoebe happened to look across the bar to see Paige looking a bit nervous as she talked to the guy, it was then the guy starched out his arm to touch her the next thing that Phoebe saw was Paige throw a punch into his face causing his to fall to the floor of the crowded club. Phoebe shot to her feet, "Oh god" she shouted, as she made her way over to the bar, followed by the other sisters and there men.  
  
Paige thrust her fist into his face, and as he hit the deck she made her way around the other side of the bar about to advance on him until she was grabbed by a bouncer, the other bouncer looked at Paige, "Get him out of here now!" The next thing Paige knew her three sisters were stood before her, "Paige what's happened?" Phoebe asked, Paige pulled herself from the bouncer, "Nothing..." The bouncer who now had the guy Paige hit to his feet, looked at Piper, "Mrs. Halliwell?" he asked, "You crazy fucking bitch!" the guy shouted, "Greg, get him out of here now!" Piper ordered her voice filled with anger.  
  
Paige turned and walked in the direction of the back door; then down the corridor she pushed it open and walked out into the back ally of the club. She took a deep breath, 'Paige get hold of yourself' she told her self taking hold of her hand the trembled with anger. Piper, Prue and Phoebe emerged into the ally and looked at the youngest sisters back as she paced from side to side.  
  
"What happened, Paige?" Piper asked, Paige turned to see them all stood there, 'think, quick' she thought, "It was...nothing!" she eventually said, "Paige you just hit one of my costumers, I know you and you wouldn't do that over nothing." Piper said, "No Piper you think you know me but really you know nothing." Paige shot back, Phoebe stepped forward, "Paige..." "It was nothing...just some jerk that drank too much...I told him to calm down, he never so I hit him, end of..." Paige shot back, "Well if that's all why's your hand trembling like that?" Phoebe asked, Paige looked down at her hand, "I don't want to talk about it" Paige said and started to walk towards the club, only to be stopped by Pipers hand on her shoulder, "Paige... like you said earlier, you are new at this sister thing...so I'm going to help you out a bit. We are all concerned about you and the only way you are going to get us to leave you alone is by talking to us..." Paige closed her eyes and silently cursed, and then she turned around to three concerned faces.  
  
"Later, right now I am going to take a walk. I'll talk at home." She said, and then she looked at Piper, "I'm sorry about all this, I just can't get behind that bar again tonight." "Paige, I don't expect you to...just, before I let you go...I want to hear you tell me you're okay." Paige looked at the floor, "...I'm..." she couldn't so she avoided it, "Don't worry" with that she turned and left.  
  
Piper watched as she walked away and turned to her sisters, "What just happened?" "I think our little sister has inner demons...just give her some time" Phoebe explained Piper and Prue nodded and then headed back to the club. "We'll talk tonight as soon as we get back" Prue concluded as the three headed back to the bar. 


	2. chapter 2

PAIGE'S PAST PRESENT AND FUTURE  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Prue, Piper and Phoebe had arrived home around two o'clock, accompanied by Jason and Leo, Andy had left the club an hour before them because of work. "Do you think Paige is back?" Piper asked, Phoebe let go of Jason's hand and walked to the bottom of the stairs, "Lets find out!" with that she looked at Piper and Prue just before screaming, "PAIGE! Are you here? PAIGE!" Phoebe waited a couple of seconds and looked back at the group stood at the door, and shrugged her shoulders, "Nope." "No! It's two o'clock where is she?" Prue asked now becoming increasingly worried, Phoebe walked over to Prue, "Calm down, don't panic, because when you panic, you tend to blow things out of proportion and then you tend to...over react." "Okay...firstly, our sister punched a guy today, and lost it. She wouldn't tell us why, and to me seemed pretty god damn upset...now it's two o'clock and she's wondering the streets..." just as Prue was shouting this there was a loud clap of thunder, "And now...she's wondering the streets in a storm...how could I over react?" she finished.  
  
Phoebe looked at the oldest sisters, "Look, I'm going to sort this out...if Paige hasn't walked through that door in half an hour, I will go out looking for her...in the car, with Jason. You three are going to stay here and calm down okay." Phoebe said as she took charge. Phoebe looked at Prue, "Okay?" she asked, Prue nodded, "Fine" and Phoebe looked at Piper, "What about you?" she asked, Piper just nodded. "Fine, now someone go and make some coffee, I think that we are going to need it." Phoebe finished as they all headed into the living room. They sat down and Piper walked into the kitchen, Phoebe watched and as she noticed Prue start towards her she stood up, "its okay, I'll take it. Prue you don't look to good try and take it easy." As Phoebe made her way to the kitchen she hared Prue mumble something about 'how could she take it easy with her sister god knows where'  
  
When Phoebe walked in she saw Piper staring absently out of the window, looking as the rain fell hard onto San Francisco and the lightning struck again, Phoebe walked over wrapping Piper in a hug around the waist and placing her chin on the older sister's shoulder, "Honey, Paige will be fine..." Phoebe offered as a source of comfort. Piper never moved or reacted all she said was, "I'm worried, and I feel like it's my fault. I shouldn't have put her behind the bar, and I shouldn't have let her walk away" Phoebe forced Piper to turn around but Piper wouldn't look into Phoebe's eyes and Phoebe knew why, because ever since they were little all three of them could tell what the other was feeling simply by looking into her eyes, "Piper look at me!" Phoebe requested, hesitantly piper rose her head, and her eyes showed what she felt, it was a mixture of concern, guilt and fear, Phoebe took Pipers hands in hers, "Pipe, it's not your fault. It's no ones fault Paige is just going through something right now. She'll be fine..." Piper shook her head, "You can't know that." She said, looking once again at the floor, Phoebe brought her hand up to pipers chin and rose her head so she looked into the sisters eyes, "Pipe, trust me. I will make sure that Paige gets back here safe, she'll be in that bed of hers by the morning, I promise." Piper looked at her, "You don't make promises that you can't keep." Piper said, Phoebe smiled, "I know I don't...and it's because I know what it's like to have a promise made only to be broken...so my baby sister Will be in that bed by tomorrow morning. I don't break a promise!" With that Piper nodded her head and lent forward into a hug that Phoebe offered, they stayed like this for a few minuets before they made the coffee.  
  
As they walked back into the room Prue was sitting her head in her hands, Leo next to her trying to comfort her and Jason was sitting across from them, at the sound of her sister Prue shot them a look and then stood up, "I can't sit her, I'm going out of my mind..." with that she turned and headed towards the door, "Prue!" Phoebe shouted, "NO...I'll go, you are going to stay here with Piper, you've had a drink I'm not letting you get in that car." Prue stopped, "Fine...ten minuets and then you go" she said before walking back into the room. Piper handed out a cup of coffee to all who were in the room.  
  
Phoebe took charge, "Okay, I'm not the oldest so I really...never taken charge before but I am tonight...I'm telling you all to calm down, out sister is going to be fine." "You don't know that Phoebe" Prue shot back, Phoebe looked at her watch and then at the oldest, "No I don't, but what I do know is that I'm going to find her and sort this out" She turned to Jason, "We'll go and look for her in the car now..." She turned back to the rest of them, "I have my mobile if she comes back ring." With that her and Jason left the manor, along with the oldest sisters and her brother in law.  
  
They were sat in the car driving through the streets of San Francisco, neither had spoken a word, until finally she gave in, "I lost it tonight...I hit a guy, total knock out." She explained, "He brought it all back to me, and I felt...the pain and lost it...it was some drunken fool trying his luck and I lost it." The guy turned to her, "Paige, tell me what's going on, you call me out of no where, and you sound pretty god damn upset..." he stopped and pulled the car into the drive of his house, "Talk!" he ordered.  
  
Paige who had been staring out of the window turned to him, "I'm sorry I called, but you're the only one that knows what I went through...I don't want my sisters to find out." Tears started to fall, the guy moved out his hand and whipped them away, "Come on lets get inside the house."  
  
Jason and Phoebe pulled the car to the side of the road after an hour searching, nothing, they found nothing, Jason looked at Phoebe, "You're not holding together well are you?" he asked, Phoebe diverted her view to the floor, but Jason persisted, "Phoebe I'm not you're sisters you don't have to hide your fear from me...you don't have to be strong for me" Phoebe slowly turned and looked at him, "I know that, I have to hide it from myself because if I don't I'll break down, and I can't do that Paige could be in serious danger" "Well how about, you let me be strong for you...talk to me Phoebe" he said, "What do you feel?" he asked, "Like my world will crash and fall if I don't find her, like I would die..."Phoebe said resting her head on her hands. Jason put his arms around her, "That won't happen...we'll find her." He reassured.  
  
Paige walked in and took in the surroundings it felt like a lifetime ago since she had last been there, she took off her coat and placed it onto the back of the sofa, the guy took Paige into the living room and she took a seat on the sofa, he took one next to her, "You have been me friend forever...and I'm here for you." The guy said, Paige nodded her head, "Thanks for letting me come here...I mean after all of the shit I went through you were there for me and...you're the only one that understands" "Paige, tell me everything...what do you feel like inside?" Paige looked into his eyes, "I think I should go home...but I don't want to face them...or talk to them...I can't explain to them all of this..." The guy nodded, "I understand that but your sisters will be worried for you...if you don't want to call them maybe I should and tell them you're here." Paige thought for a moment and lifted her mobile from her pocket, "Yeah...call Phoebe and tell her that I'm fine and not to worry." He nodded and took the phone from Paige's hand.  
  
Phoebe pulled up into the manor about an hour and a half after leaving, just as she was about to get out of the car her mobile rang, she quickly grabbed it and as Paige's name flashed on the screen answered it as fast as she could, "Hello...who are you?...i want to talk to her...fine...as soon as she dose then...is she okay...thanks" Phoebe put the Phone down and turned to Jason, "She's fine, at some friends house, she's fine!" she repeated again, Jason hugged Phoebe, "That's great." He said. Phoebe nodded and pulled back from the hug, "let's go tell my sisters" 


	3. chapter 3

PAIGE'S PAST PRESENT AND FUTURE  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Paige awoke that morning and found herself in the large double bed, in the darkened of the room, she turned to find she was alone; gradually she pulled herself from the bed and sighed as the night before pounded back, fiercely to her echoing memory.  
  
She walked down the corridor of the house, in only half of what she was originally wearing, her jeans and shirt, as she walked in the room she saw him lying on the sofa, she smiled, the perfect gentleman as always. She though, making her way over to him she sat on the coffee table, and moved her hand up to his face, "Luke?" she asked, his eyes fluttered awake, and in seeing her beautiful face he smiled, "Morning" she beamed, unable to remove the smile on her face, "Any regrets?" he asked, "About?" she smiled back, with that he grabbed her arm and in one swift moment pulled her onto him, "About this?" he asked, pulling her into a passionate kiss, Paige returned his kiss as she was now practically lying on him, after a few minuets of this she pulled back, "Do I ever?" she asked, then lent forward again kissing him affectionately.  
  
Paige lay her head resting on Luck's muscular chest. Silence had consumed her as she though about last night, "I hit him!" she finally said, "Paige, go home and explain everything...they'll understand." Luke tried to convince her that it was for the best. Paige herself knew that's what she had to do. She nodded, then lifted her head up, kissing him hungrily once again, then she got up of him, he took her hand, "Where are you off to?" he asked, "To take a shower" "How about I come with?" he asked with the cheekiest smile slapped on his face, Paige smiled back, "how about you make me some coffee! And then..." she left with a smile on her face, "You can drive me home." She called before he hared the door to the bathroom shut and lock. He couldn't help but smile.  
  
Paige walked out of the bathroom, now fully clothed and ready, she walked over to the table where Luke was stood and wrapped her arms around his waist; he turned around and put his arms around her, and kissed her, only half of what it was this morning but still lengthy and passionate, "Coffee...and I'll go get a shower then...we'll go back to your sisters"  
  
Piper walked to the door of the youngest and knocked, "Phoebe! You up?" "I am now..." the youngest growled, before a loud crash could be hared, "Shit! I fell again." Phoebe shouted Piper hared Jason laughing.  
  
Great! I woke them, I'm in trouble now! She thought, just before the door flew open reveling Phoebe looking very peeved and standing in Jason's oversized shirt, "Piper, I just got to sleep less than an hour ago because of you and Prue's tendency to worry, and now because of your nervous karma that I am sensing you are waking me up!"  
  
Piper had an apologetic look on her face, "I'm sorry, but I really need to...be comforted" "You're worried. I get it. But Paige is a big girl." "Yeah, and you saw her yesterday, she lost it Phoebe!" "Didn't we go through this yesterday?" she asked, "Yeah, but..." "Piper, you need to calm down. Paige isn't used to the sister thing yet, but know doubt after today, if you and Prue don't scare her away then she will be. Stop worrying!" "How can you not be worrying?" Piper asked, "Because I was Paige, Piper I ran away to New York...did you worry like this then?" "No because..." "Because I needed space, Paige need's space to, I know how she's thinking, feeling...she's confused, trust me...she's fine." "Well Phoebe do you think seen as you know what our little sister inside out. When we will be seeing her?" Phoebe shrugged, "Piper, she could turn up now...or later tonight. When she has dealt with this she'll be back." "Well can you tell me when it's okay to express my concerns?" Piper asked, Phoebe smiled, she could sense the love that Piper had for Paige, and it was touching.  
  
Hay big sis, you need to chill. Way to over protective!" Phoebe laughed, Piper put her hands up, "Hay, you should go and look in Paige's room." She instructed, Phoebe looked quizzical as she made her way down the hall to the door, of the youngest bed room, she pushed open the door, reveling Prue, lying on the bed, her eyes closed, sleeping silently. Phoebe was speechless, she turned to Piper, "Looks like you're not the only overprotective one!" she smiled lovingly, then she put her arm around Piper, "She'll be fine." She reassured her.  
  
Piper rested her head on the youngest sister's shoulders and both watched the oldest sister sleep. It was a good few minuets before Phoebe broke the silence, looking at Piper, "So let me get this straight, you knew that Prue was in here and decided to wake me!" she said with a smile, she didn't really mind at all, she was always there for her sisters and wouldn't have it any other way. Piper smiled at Phoebe, "Sorry Baby, but she looked so cute. I'm sorry!" she offered, "Don't be, I'm glad that you came to me! Even, if I only got to sleep an hour ago because of you." "I am sorry, but I'm really worked up, I had never seen Paige act like that before..." "Piper, I'm worried too. But we have to understand...this sister stuff to her might see like we are smothering her..." "Well she'll have to get used to it." Piper said with a smile, shutting the door and heading off to get dressed, "Are you going to go back to sleep?" Piper asked, "Nope, I'm going to comfort my overprotective sister!" she said with a smile, Piper slapped her baby sister playfully, "In other words you want me to make you breakfast!" Phoebe shrugged with a smile plastered on her face, both sisters returned to their rooms to get ready.  
  
Paige stepped out of his car and looked up at the manor, she took a deep breath, and sighed, "I have to do this!" she whispered to herself, then just as she was about to step back in the car and hide from the past, she felt Luke grab her hand, "Come on!" Paige nodded, and walked up the steps to the manor, just before they got to the front door, Paige stopped, "Let's go through the back." She said, "Just like when we were kids, except I had to clime ladders to your room." "Okay, I'm nervous and you are not helping. Now I know why you haven't met my sisters, you know too much embarrassing stuff about me." She scolded playfully, as they walked around the side of the house to the back entrance she sighed, "How do you think they'll take it?" she whispered, "Only one way to find out...and maybe after you tell them I'll lighten the mood with a story from the past..." "Luke, this is a story from the past..." "Okay a funny story from the past." "None of my past was funny, just filled with embarrassment, sadness and you!" she explained, bracing herself before entering the manor, "Yeah, well I was the funny part." He explained, Paige stopped, "When were you funny, annoying yes, adorable maybe but never do I remember you been funny." Luke turned to Paige, "I'm adorable?" He asked with a smile, Paige turned to him, "Maybe!" Luke stepped forward and kissed Paige, only a quick kiss but it seemed so long, "For confidence." He explained, "Wow...junior high all over again." She laughed, "Hay, it worked didn't it, you sang?" "Ah...stop, one more thing, no stories about singing okay." "Paige would I ever embarrass you" "Always!" she said, "When..." Luke asked, kind of shocked, looking at Paige, "How about, high school...you had me up singing in front of the whole school and when I froze you shouted, 'Come on Matthews sing from the heart...'" she imitated, "Hay you sang..." Luke reminded, "Yeah, I did." She smiled at that memory, but her smile faded, "And then you shouted, 'Hay Matthews go to the prom with me...'" "Yeah?" he asked not seeing a problem with it, "What was wrong with that?" "I froze again, stood on stage staring at you in shock..." Luke remembered and started to laugh, "Why did you freeze anyway you never did tell me?" "Because...I thought you already had a date with Jane Parker!" Paige explained, "I was caught off gaud, and I really wanted you to ask me?" "You did?" he asked actually shocked, "Yeah, I waited for weeks and turned down at least ten guys ad then someone told me you were going with Jane" "That's why you were acting wired around me and Jane...you were jealous." "I was not jealous" she defended, "Yeah you were...Paige Matthews you were jealous." He laughed, Paige smiled, "Okay kind off. I just feel, like me when I'm with you I didn't have to be false. I love you Luke" Luke wrapped his arms around Paige pulling her into a hug, "Lets try again...give it another shot, you and me. What do you say?" Luke asked, "How many times have we tried, it never works out." "Well it won't hurt to try again." Paige smiled and nodded her head, "Sure we'll give it a shot." Luke and Paige kissed...and then turned heading towards the door to the manor. Piper and Phoebe were sat at the table in the sun room, drinking coffee at the table, Phoebe was still unsuccessfully trying to reassure Piper that Paige was okay. "Piper if you are so worried, why don't you call?" "I tried, no answer!" Phoebe nodded, "Look I know about these things and trust me she needs a little time." "Yeah Phoebe, how much time?" "Well I needed about a year so...if she truly is a Halliwell then...who knows." "Hay hold on, a true Halliwell talks about there problems not run off to New York." "You know I had a bad time..." "Yeah well, that's in the past, I'm just glad that you came back...and I wish that my sister would come..." Just then they hared the kitchen door open, Phoebe looked at Piper, "Back?" she asked, with a smile, happy that for once she was the one who was been rational. Piper was just about to turn around when she hared a male voice accompanying the youngest. Phoebe put her hand on Piper's indicating for her to stop, "She'll come to us" she mouthed quietly, Piper nodded.  
  
"You tell them about the drugs and you die." Paige growled, "The drugs, was a funny story!" "You really need to get a dictionary and look up the word funny, because I remember you laughing...when I couldn't stand up" "I told you not to pop the pills..." Paige turned to him and walked close, he put his hands on her waist and pulled her into him, both looked into each others eyes, "When did I ever listen to..." "Words of wisdom" Luke offered, "Yeah, you wish...how about advice?" "Well not as flattering but it'll do." He smiled, Paige didn't, and he knew why, "Paige it'll be fine they'll understand? Tell them everything and they'll understand." "I'm not sure if I understand, Easy for you to say, you never shot a guy." "Self defense!" He reminded her; Paige shrugged her shoulders "I still killed a guy..." There was silence, broken by Paige, "Is it stupid that I still have nightmares?" she asked, Luke pulled her in so her head was resting on his chest, he rested his head on the top of hers, "Not at all! You need to deal with this Paige, tell your sisters everything...and I mean the whole lot." "It's not that easy, I killed a guy..." "Before, he killed you." Luke reminded again. Paige looked up at Luke and there lips once again met, he gave her the confidence that she needed, and with this she turned to the sun room, "Here goes nothing" she said to herself.  
  
Paige hesitantly entered the room where the two middle sisters were sat, "Well if it isn't miss run away in to the night?" Phoebe Joked, Paige's face twisted, "Sorry about that..." "It's fine..." Phoebe said standing to her feet, and walking over pulling the youngest into a hug, "I mean I only got and hours sleep but, it's fine." "Sorry" Paige apologized again, "Don't be." Phoebe sad, Piper stood to her feet, and hugged Paige as well, pulling her into a loving hug, as she sighed in relief. Piper stood back out of the hug, and slapped Paige on the arm, softly, "You scared the crap out of me!" she shouted, "I'm sorry Pipe; I just couldn't come back here!" "Why not?" Piper asked, wanting to understand the youngest, "Demons!" Paige said, Pipers eyes widened, as she saw the stranger stood behind Paige, Phoebe also became jumpy, "Demons?" Piper questioned, Paige soon understood the mistake she made, damn it wrong word, "INNER DEMONS!" Paige emphasized to get her point across. Piper and Phoebe relaxed a little, "Oh..." Phoebe began, then she looked up at the guy, "Hi, friend of Paige's?" she asked, Luke stretched out his hand, and Phoebe took it, "Luke!" He stated, "Phoebe!" she answered, then Piper did the same, "Hay, I'm Piper" "Hay!" he answered back, then Paige's voice fill the air again, "Is Prue around?" she asked, "Prue is asleep on your bed!" "My bed? Damn I'm in for it now!" Paige muttered, "Paige, I don't think you realize how concerned and worried we are about you!" Paige looked at the sister stood before her, "Piper, I have never had someone look out for me like you guys since I was sixteen, I have been alone...I never had to check in with anyone, I don't know what to do or how to act, I'm not down with all this sister stuff." "Well you're not alone anymore...I'm sorry, Paige really I am sorry that you didn't grow up with us but, I care for you we all do just as much as I care for Phoebe and Prue...talk to us, tell us what's going on." "I will...as soon as..."  
  
"Prue's here!" a voice echoed from the doorway near the living room, "Well she's here so you can explain!" Prue said, wanting to get to the bottom of her sisters actions, Paige turned, "Tea anyone?" she tried to walk only to find her self been pulled back by Luke, who dragged her back in front of him and held her in place by her waist, he bent down and spoke into her ear, "Paige, don't back out, they need to know..." "Easy for you to say, there going to think that..." Paige stopped, as she noticed Piper, Prue and Phoebe all looking at her, "Shit!" she said to her self, "Fine, I'll tell you." the three older sisters turned and headed towards the living room, "Good idea, you may want to sit down for this." Paige called, when they left the room Paige turned to Luke, "Are you sure..." "Paige go" he ordered forcefully, practically pushing a very reluctant Paige towards the living room.  
  
In no time she found herself stood in front of the three sisters, she froze, Luke was sat on a chair just to her side, everyone looking at her, she spoke hesitantly, "Luke...remember high school...it's happening again" "Paige, they'll understand, they are going to find out sooner or later." The two spoke as if the sisters were not there, "can't you just, help me a little?" she asked, Luke stood up, and walked over to her, he took her hand in his, "'Come on Matthews sing from the heart'" he said softly, love evident, she tightened her grip on his had, Paige would have smiled if she wasn't so worked up, "Hay Mathews, proms gone...I can't ask you to that" he joked, "Just tell them the truth."  
  
Piper, Prue and Phoebe were all sat wondering what had caused her sister so much obvious pain. But they knew that she would speak, she just needed time, and they would wait as long as it takes.  
  
A couple of seconds silent consumed the room before Paige sat on the sofa behind her, she pulled Luke down close to her, not releasing the grip on her hand, making sure he was there for her.  
  
Paige looked at Piper, "Firstly, I want to say I'm sorry about last night at the club, I swear to god, I didn't mean to hit that guy." "Paige, I don't care about the guy, I care about you and I just want to know what's wrong." Piper reassured her sister, Paige nodded her head, "I haven't talked about this...since...it happened, so this is going to be really, really hard." Luke put his arm around her, she fell back into him, as tears started to surface, and she sighed 'Jesus I haven't even started and tears are coming' she thought, she was quite for a long time, Luke put his hand in hers and gave her the strength to continue. She looked at her sisters and began the explanation, painful as it will be to come to terms with the past it had to be done. 


	4. chapter 4

The sun shone through the window of the room, in a average middle class family home, which was occupied with the remainder of this family, the remainder of the Matthew's family, the 18 year old adopted daughter. She stirred as the sun shone through the window, no matter how hard she tried; she eventually gave in and opened her eyes, moaning at the bright light that blinded her.

"Damn you!" she sighed, she turned to her CD player and switched it on full blast the music filled the air; she pushed back the covers of the bed and stepped out, staggering towards the bathroom.

About half an hour latter she emerged from the bathroom wearing black jeans, army style boots with a tight white t-shirt. Her hair and Make up perfect, but her head still spinning, she staggered from the bathroom towards the kitchen. On her way she stopped momentarily out side the room that her adopted parents once occupied, now the house was so empty, the once family orientated house was now out of place, in this suburban area of San Francisco this house, with it's picket white fence should have children playing in the garden, a father working on his car in the garage and a mother cooking in the kitchen, stereotypical, maybe but, it was the kind of house that gave you the 1950's feel not in the décor, just in the absence of a family, is shouted out at Paige reminding her of what she lost the day the car explode, she still didn't understand why she was stood here today, why she was not dead but she wasn't and there had to be a reason.

She walked over and took out a flask from the fridge, opening it, she took a glass from the side and tipped the content of it into the glass, it was a green reddish kind of substance that didn't look particularly inviting. Paige didn't care, she had gone through this routine most days, it had become nothing new, lifting up the glass she downed the liquid, it didn't taste good at all, but Paige was used to it so didn't even pull a face. In finishing she felt much better slamming the glass down on the side she took her bag, and Phone along with the half empty pack of cigarettes with the lighter and left the house.

Today was Friday so, like another Friday it would play out like this, Go to school, manage to make it through to lunch, ditch the rest of the day, going to a local abandoned warehouse, and drink, drink a lot.

She pulled up into the school car park and stepped out her car, "Another day at high school hell." She moaned, slamming the car door shut and making her way towards the entrance, it was deserted, "What's new! I'm late." She complained walking up the steps and into the entrance.

She pushed the door open to the room where she was supposed to be twenty minuets earlier; she walked through to take her usual seat at the back of the class next to Luke, her life long friend. She turned and looked at the teacher sat at his desk, "Miss. Matthews, Explanation..."

Paige smiled; he really makes this too easy, "What to why you're wearing the dead cat on your head." The class sniggered, as her English teacher, in his mid fifties, raised his hand to his toupee on his head, "I mean really, do you want to be any balder!" she finished.

"Miss Matthews. Principle's office Now!" he hollered, Paige rolled her eyes and stood to her feet, picking her bag up from the floor she made her way towards the exit of the class and left, to go down a familiar rout, she had been down many times, the principles office. Down the hall first left, continue till you come to the double doors, the entrance to the center of hell.

Paige didn't exactly rush, 'what was the point, what was at the end and inevitable shouting match, usually lasting a good half hour, then a trip to the councilor, then if I'm lucky back to the principle' she thought. She arrived at those double doors far to soon for her liking, in pushing them open, she was standing in the middle of the reception, she turned to the woman on the desk, she was one of those people you see floating around the school but never really know their name or what the actually do. "Here to see the principle" Paige blurted out, with no emotion, as if not really standing in her body.

"Okay then, take a seat." The woman directed, Paige did, she threw her bag to the side of the chair and sat down, she didn't speak to the woman again, only sat and thought, mostly about when she would get out of here, out of this place.

She didn't know how long she had been waiting, not very when she hared the door to the principles office open, "Paige"

She looked up, "Thought you were to busy to see me?" she asked,

"Always make time for you..." he sighed, "come in." Paige stood to her feet, grabbed her bag and followed him into the office.

"Take a seat." The principle offered

Paige did, she sat on the soft cushiony chair she was accustomed to the routine, but she didn't like routine so decided she would start, "made fun of his wig..." Paige spat out, waiting to see what Mr. Robinson's response would be,

"You what?" he asked, talking a seat at the opposite side of the desk, looking at Paige.

"That's why I'm here. I walked into his lesson late, took my seat...he asked for an excuse and I made fun of that thing on his head. He makes it too easy!" she explained,

"Paige, why do you always treat us like enemies?"

"Look, sir, do we really have to do this again, you know, the, we are here to support you, and we care about your future because both you and I know I have no future that doesn't contain the word criminal or drugs."

"You are so wrong Paige...you have a future, a future that will be what you make it. I am here to guide you and teach you, we can't live your life for you."

"Sir, I have a life that is hell. I don't know my real parents, and I watched my adopted parent's burn to death in a car explosion I wish killed me! Do tell me what to do or what I have...I have nothing, and that includes family."

"You are wrong...you have a life, that could be great, a life that you cold live and be proud of." Paige lent back in the chair, "Is this going to take long..." she mumbled.

Mr. Robinson lent on his desk, so he was closer to her, "Paige you come to school, stinking of cigarettes and alcohol, you don't work, you skip classes and you have very low test scores, if thing don't pick up then I will be forced to expel you."

Paige shrugged, "Maybe that would be for the best."

"Do you think that this is what they would have wanted?" The principle spoke, "For you to just give up."

"Well we don't all get what we want, I never wanted to watch my mom and dad die, I never wanted to be left alone but I am...now sir, I really do hope we can hurry this along."

"Why do you have somewhere to be?" he asked, "Right now you have school, if you get expelled then you wont have anywhere, you sure as hell wont be anywhere you want to be." Paige looked at him and shrugged, "well that'll be my problem."

"It doesn't have to be...Paige I know that you have had it hard, extremely..."

"You know nothing." Paige shouted, "Don't sit there and tell me you know because you don't..."

"Paige, I would like you to see the school councilor?"

"No, I don't want to go to the dam councilor again."

"Paige, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you." The principle rose to his feet, "You know what I'm sick of people telling me, why do, you have to tell me? Tell me what you think is best, tell me how I feel, tell me how to act. STOP TELLING ME!" she screamed.

"Paige, I'm getting the councilor, you can't keep this locked up you need to talk to someone."

"I need to be left the hell alone." She shouted,

"You better get that anger under control Paige. Right now we are trying to help, but if you continue like this we will have to expel you."

Half hour latter Paige found herself sitting in the councilors office, she looked at her watch, "Well I'm not getting out of here for lunch, that's for sure." She mumbled, just then the door opened, Paige never looked up just spoke, "We don't have to do that ink blot stuff do we."

"No Paige, we don't." Paige looked over and replied "Good because I swear to god, it all looks the same to me, all looks like your pen leaked."

The young blond woman walked over taking a seat at her desk, "So Paige, sounds like you are having a tough day."

"You could say that and it all started because I got up late." The blond woman smiled,

"Didn't we have this convocation before..."

"Yep just last week."

"And I told you to get an alarm clock..." Paige nodded her head, "Yeah, but I don't like them they wake you up."

"Paige I think that you are missing the point..." Paige felt strangely calm, Paige always did when she was sat with Miss. Jackson, she didn't have to hide behind anger she could be herself, or whatever was left of her original self, she felt as if after her parents died apart of her died to. She looked at miss Jackson's loving eyes, and reminded herself, 'not to break too much, no matter, who this person is no one will no what you truly feel.'

"So how about we talk about you?" she asked, Paige looked at he, "Oh come on we always talk about me, do you have any unresolved issues that I can help with?"

"Cute, Paige, really cute. How about we concentrate on you?" Paige shrugged her shoulders, "Same as last week!" she answered,

"Obviously, that mean that are session last week didn't help."

"What? It helped..." Paige protested, not wanting to go through everything again,

"Paige last week we spent over half an hour speaking about alarm clocks and, you still don't use on."

"I told you they wake me up." Paige repeated as if it was a simple reason that didn't need any explanation.

"Okay, well as much fun as the alarm clock stories are, how about we talk about the distinctive smell of alcohol and cigarettes that I can smell on you." Paige looked away, "Hay smoking isn't illegal."

"No but drinking is!" Miss Jackson offered, "Paige if you are found..."

Paige rolled her eyes, "On campus with alcohol or drugs...etcetera, etcetera, Expelled, etcetera, and so on..." Paige completed, "I know the score."

"Yeah, obviously, but you still seem to continue...not only that Paige...you are ruining your health and your future..."

"Not you too, I don't have a future, this is all I am and will be..." Miss Jackson nodded,

"I see, well lets talk about your none existent future...shall we?"

Paige really just wanted to get out of this place, not sit here so ever reaction, or move that she makes could be analyzed and then the solution that she was mentally unstable be the outcome, or even better depression that's the best, 'I mean they get paid to state the obvious, of course I'm depressed I saw my mom and dad explode and live by myself in one huge house which emphasizes how alone I am.' She thought.

"Paige." Miss Jackson's voice broke into the thoughts of the very distant student, "So what do you want your future to be?"

"My future..."Paige laughed, 'okay I can play this game' she thought, "Future..." she mumbled, "Well I want a gigantic house, picket fence, three sisters, a brother, mom and dad, a little dog...one of those dogs that are loyal and never leave, and that live a long time, I want to have a job that involves, monkeys, little tricycles and a fishing rod."

Miss Jackson lowered the pen to her paper and started to write, although Paige was been sarcastic it reviled a whole lot about her, un known to Paige she had expressed a great deal of emotion. Miss Jackson looked up at Paige's brown eyes, and saw nothing, it was an empty shell, "So Paige what I got so far is that, you want a stable family, a job that no one would expect you to have, and the dog represents the people that you love, you want people to stick around, not leave, or die,"

Paige eyes now registered shocked, she sat forward and her voice rose a little, "Hay...hold on I didn't say any of that at all."

"You didn't have to Paige; you hide your emotions behind anger and sarcasm, why?"

"What do you mean, you really are delusional, I want a future that was possible before my mom and dad dies, that was the only chance I had of having a stable family."

"Paige, look you are adopted right?" Miss Jackson knew to tread carefully around this subject. "So?" Paige asked,"

"Have you ever thought about contacting your biological family?" Paige thought a moment then erupted, "Hay, my family are dead, because I watched them burn in front of me, these other people you are talking about are not family they gave me away...they never loved me, and will never get the chance to. Got it?"

"Okay, Paige I didn't mean to..." Paige nodded her head and sat back, "I know, I'm sorry." she offered, and then she stood to her feet, "So can I go to lunch now."

"Not just yet, you got at least another half hour" She said looking at her watch, Paige fell back onto the chair and moaned, "All this because of his wig..." Miss. Jackson let the comment pass by and continued, tactically, "So do you want to talk to me about anything?"

"Yeah, Fish?"

"Fish?" She asked, Paige nodded, "I want to have convocation about fish..."she had the biggest smirk on her face, and Miss. Jackson slouched back in her chair "This is going to be a long half an hour" she mumbled.

And as promised Paige left the office half an hour later, she craved for the bitter taste of alcohol, but first she had to find Luke, she looked at here watch, great still lunch time, he'll be eating. She headed towards the crowded corridor when she hared someone shout her name echoed down the long hall, "Hay, Matthews, how about we head off?" Paige smiled, and looked up to the guy stood against the two lockers, "Hay, so you ready to get out of this place?" She asked,

"Hi to you, too." Luke smiled, hugging Paige, and then they both walked off down the corridor, "After last night I have to say I never thought you'd show today."

"Well you know me? A glass of home made fix your head juice...more formally known as hangover cure, and I'm fine."

"Maybe you should lay off today."

"Hay after the mornig I just had I don't think so."

"Well why don't, you, think of another way to relieve your stress, I know a guy."

"Luke I don't like your guys, never have never will."

"Matthews are you ever going to trust me." Paige looked at him, "Okay tell me about your guy?" she said,

"He has some stuff!" he hinted with his eyes, Paige got the picture, "And this stuff, is..."

"Matthews you know how it works no questions asked no answers give."

"Yeah well I'll stick to the spirits, k, and now how about I drive?"

"Fine my me." Paige nodded, and with that both headed towards her car.


	5. chapter 5

guys i was really stuck like i have been on nearly eveything i have been writing lately. But i have managed to write another chap of P.p.p.f

THnank you all for the co operation with all my fics i'm sorry about the lack of posts but...life is more than a little hectic. Thanks again. Enjoy and tell me what you think.

Thanks to all the reviewsan i orommise i'll try and writ more! THANKYOU AGAIN TOTEM

here is chap 5....

PAIGE'S PAST PRESENT AND FUTURE  
  
part 5

The spirits had done there job, now well into the night Paige was sat in the garden of a house which was banging with the sound of the base that filled it. The house stood back in the distance as the lights lit up the garden. She was alone, drunk and her head was not thinking strait. Standing up from the wall that she was sat on she stepped forward and took hold of the bottle next to her. Unsure what it was she was actually drinking, at this point of the night it didn't matter as long as it gave her a buzz, she lifted it to her mouth and took a swig.

"Matthews?" A guys voice sounded, turning around Paige caught sight of him,

"What do you want?" She shot taking another swig, standing as still as she could, with the intake of alcohol she had taken, this was not too still.

He came walking forward until he was practically inches away, "You know what I want" He smiled seductively as he moved his hand up her arm.

Paige pulled back, "Hay...mate...Dude! Back off" She said pushing him away and stepping back unsteadily, now against a tree.

He grabbed hold of her arm, his hand around it so tight. "Hay...just calm down...we are all mates here" He spoke pushing her against it. When he lowered his hand onto her leg that was it she had had enough. Pushing him backwards she smashed the half full bottle over his head, and tried to get away.

"Paige?" She hared Luke's voice, looking up although her vision blurred she saw him stood at the top of the steps.

"Luke" She called out then she hared him,

the guy she had just smashed the bottle over, "Hay bitch..." HE called, "You'll regret that" Paige then felt it the gun pushed against the back of her head. "Turn the fuck around"

She did this, slowly turned around until she found herself looking down the barrel. "...D...Dude" She spoke, her voice shaking.

Luke walked down off the steps, he saw the gun, the gun pressed against the head of the girl that he loved. "...Hay!" He called out

"Shut up or I'll blow her brains out" HE screamed, "...bet you wish that you never done that to me now hay. The whole bottle thing..." He pushed Paige to the floor and pointed the gun at her, "Say night sweet heart" He spoke smugly. Paige however was not ready to, she dived somewhat clumsily at him and that was it...the guy was flustered; shocked that Paige had done it.

He pushed his finger on the trigger and it spun through the air. Slicing through her blood sprayed over the garden as she screamed. Still struggling though she managed to nock the gun from his hand and wrestle ultimately he prevailed, pinning her to the floor and straddling over the top of her. Anger and a psychopathic glint in his eyes he gripped his hands around her neck and squeezed tight. She moved her hands around on the floor in the darkness until she felt it, the metallic coldness on her hands. Taking it she quickly, before losing consciousness, firing it into his chest and as her last bit of life left she pulled the trigger, BANG!, the guy fell limp onto her body. Luke who had called for the cops ran to them. He pushed the guy off of her and then pulled her into him. Rocking back and forth, he soothed her. Paige was looking down on the body. She had done that, took the life of a guy, took away his existence. His blood on her hands, and everywhere else. His eyes open, his body still. She had done it.

Back, in the present day...

Paige was sat on the chair her head rested against his chest; Luke was holding her against him. After telling them that, there was a silence that hung, and empty feeling. The youngest new found family member looked up at her sisters. "I killed him...last night when that guy touched me it came back. Fast and hard I was hit by a flashback...I swung for him, all my anger and everything at him. I'm sorry, so sorry and if...if you want me to leave then I will I'll get out of this place, and you'll never..."

"Paige" Phoebe called breaking the babbling, "Just... give us a sec...to process this. Let me get it straight, you killed a guy?"

Paige nodded, looking at where her hand was held tight in Luke's, "Yeah"

"How? I..." Piper mumbled, all three of them were in shock of all the things they thought they were going to hear from her this was not it. No where near it.

Luke felt something tight inside him, take hold, giving him the courage to speak. "Guys look, it was self defense the guy who she shot was so drunk so, drugged up that...he was a psychopathic lunatic. It was him or her. You need to understand that this was hard for her to tell you and that she isn't some ruthless killer. Look this is going to sound really, psychological thriller type stuff but, Serial killers kill with no remorse...to a serial killer you can say food, sleep, dinner, car, murder and rape and to him they are all the same, he feels nothing. Paige how ever has gone through year and years of stress...hate for her feeling like a murder, she isn't she saved her life. It was him or her...instinct thankfully kicked in and she save herself and god knows how many other people in that house..."

Piper stood up and walked over to Paige, she sat down and took the youngest free hand, "I'm sorry..." Was what she said, they were the words that escaped, "I'm sorry about the whole thing. That you never got the family, that you were so lonely and, that you were forced to do that but I think nothing less of you...you are my baby sister. I love you"

Prue stood up, "That goes for me to honey. I love you and your stuck with us. Nothing you have done, or will do is ever going to change that. This is a big shock but honey...I now understand it all. I'm glad that you felt you could tell to us and now that we know you have someone if you need to talk and we'll watch your back." Prue moved forward and stood looking down at the youngest.

Phoebe then stood also and walked over pulling Paige into a hug not saying a word, all three joined in. from that point Paige knew she's deal, with these people she'd be able to and maybe for once she would be able to move on.

She held tight, now wanting to let go. After a few minuets the hug started to break up and Paige stood back looking at her SISTERS, "You don't think I'm a lunatic?" She asked

"Never" Phoebe answered, "You're my baby sister, and we love you"

Paige smiled, "I love you" she said

"We love you too Paige" Piper spoke 

"Yeah we do" They hugged again. Phoebe lent across and pulled Luke up to join them he complied and the five of them stood in each others arms. Things would be fine...they'd work it out.


End file.
